Reunion
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Leon was murdered and Cloud can't seem to move on. To what lengths will Cloud go to be with his lover again? CxL Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Midnights Fantasy: Hello everyone! I'm back! Yay! This is one of my first fics with Kingdom Hearts. I adore Cloud and Leon, don't get me wrong. But this story just popped up in my head one day in class and have wrote on it ever since. Well, enough of my chit chat. On with the fic!

Oh! I'd love to thank Midnights Heart. She has been a great inspiration to me and has helped me all the way through this. So I thank her very much. She also picked out the title. Thank you so much!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...unfortunately.

**Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

I know this is extreme, but it has to be done. There's nothing left for me anymore. No happiness, no love...nothing. Ever since Leon died, it was as if I had died too. My life had ended at that point. So as I've said before, there's nothing left for me anymore. Now I stand at the top of this building, looking down at the people below. They stare back at me, gasping and talking to one another; awaiting my next move. I can feel the tears well up up in my eyes as I thought back to the last time I saw Leon alive.

_Flashback (2 Weeks Ago) _

"Leon! Leon, what happened?! Are you okay?!" I screamed as tears flowed from my eyes.

"Cloud..." he whispered to me, his voice thick and hoarse.

Leon was lying on the couch, breathing heavily. His once steel grey eyes were now glazed over with suffering. I called the ambulance. Leon had been shot in the chest, right over his heart. I ran and retrieved a towel, which I pressured onto his chest, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I was crying hystarically while Leon kept a calm face.

"Cloud...please don't...cry for me. I...I want t-to see you...smile," Leon said to me.

"How can I not cry?! You might be dying and there's nothing else I can do!" I cried.

He reached out to me and put his hand on my cheek and held my hand in the other. Leon stroked my wet cheek as the tears continued to fall. I looked into his eyes as he took another shaky breath; preparing to speak again. But he stopped short and gasped, his whole body shaking. I looked at him fearfully, trying to understand what was happening.

"Leon..." I said sadly.

I knew that this was it, Leon was going to die. Suddenly, he stopped shaking and his eyes opened again. Only I knew when they closed this time, it would be the last.

"Cloud, please do one last thing for me," he began as he sat up, still holding my hand but let the other fall from my cheek.

"What is it, Leon? I'll do anything," I trailed off with a whisper.

"Smile. Please that's all I ask for right now. I want to see you smile. I want to see you happy," he said pleadingly.

How could he ask this of me? I don't think I could smile even if I wanted to. But I had to try, even if it was useless. I looked into his eyes again and smiled as best as I could. He smiled back at me and put his lips against my ear.

"Thank you. You're so beautiful when you smile. I love you, Cloud."

"Anytime, Leon. I just wish we had more time to be together."

"Yeah...I know what you mean."

We laughed for a moment and then Leon backed his head from my ear. He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine. It was gentle at first, until he put his hands behind my head and pulled me closer to him. He parted my lips with his tongue and delved deep, tasting every inch of my mouth. Leon and I kissed for a long time, never wanting this to end. When we parted, he now had tears falling from his eyes and the same was with me. Both of us were breathless and suddenly, Leon wrapped his arms around my neck and his breathing became more shallow .

"I love you, Cloud," he whispered.

"I love you too, Leon," I whispered back.

And with that, Leon smiled at me one last time. Then, as if in slow motion, his arms unwrapped from around my neck and fell back onto the couch.

"Leon?" I whispered, "Leon?!"

The lights flashed blue and red. The siren blaring its awful cry. Red...there was so much red. They pushed my aside and rushed to Leon. But their efforts to save him were in vain. They backed away and turned to me. I looked hopefully to the doctor, but he just shook his head and said...

"I'm sorry."

I immediately grasped Leon, draping my body across his. My tears overflowed and fell upon my lover.

"No! You can't be gone! You can't leave me here! Please Leon! Come back! Oh, please come back..."

It was like being in a nightmare. One moment he was there and then he was gone.

_Flashback End_

That was the last time I ever heard Leon speak, or saw him alive for that matter. I miss him so much. It's as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I want to see him so much. I've tried to live without him, but I found it impossible. It's been two weeks and tears are still falling from my eyes. Who shot Leon you may ask? Fine...I'll tell you...it was Sephiroth. I had broken up with Sephiroth a year ago...he was so mad at me. He did countless things to us. But it doesn't matter now. Leon's gone...and he's never coming back. With tears cascading down my cheeks, I walk to the edge of the building. I stare down at the now large crowd at the bottom. I smile at the sight and clsoe my eyes once more. When I opened my eyes, there was no going back now.

"I love you, Leon. I'll see you soon."

I was about to step off until something warm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Cloud...don't do this," the voice whispered.

I turned my head toward the sound of the voice and I saw Leon behind me. He was slightly transparent and had a white glow to him. But he was still the same as I remembered. He let go of me and I turned toward him.

"Cloud, what are you doing?"

"I'm ending it. I can't live without you. It hurts too much."

"Cloud, rethink this, I want you to live."

" I know, but I want to die. I miss you so much."

He looked at me for the longest time. Then he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I threw my arms around his tightly as well. To my surprise, I started sobbing. Each cry making my body shiver. All of my pain, saddness, and lonliness now surfaced. I could feel Leon's arms running along my back and the soft comforting words whispering in my ear.

"I'm here Cloud. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I've been watching you, and I can see that you're suffering. I'm so sorry that I put you through that," he said as his grip tightened on me.

"There was nothing that we could've done about it, so don't blame yourself."

There was a silence between us. Which neither of us was willing to break. Unfortunately, Leon's voice shattered the silence around us.

"I have to go now, Cloud."

"So soon? But you just got back!"

"I know, please rethink this Cloud. You don't have to end your life so soon."

He began to let go of me, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. I pulled his body back to mine.

"Don't leave me, please," I begged him.

"Cloud..." he sighed and removed my arms from his strong body. Then he backed away.

"Leon! No! Don't leave me!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'll never leave you, Cloud. I'm always with you."

That was it! This separation is too much for me. I let my body turn and run toward the edge of the building. Then I jumped...falling...falling to my death.

"Cloud, no!" Leon screamed as he peered over the side.

At this point, I was happy that I jumped. The wind was cold and rushing past me. My adrenaline was pulsing, along with my memories. I saw the first time Leon and I met...

_Flashback (1 Year Ago)_

I was at the Destiny Cafe, drinking a cup of coffee and reading one of my favorite books, Twilight. I was oblivious to everything around me, even the person who had come to sit beside of me. I glanced up from my book to look at the person beside of me. He seemed to notice that I was staring and turned to face me. I turned away quickly, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Hi, what's you're name?" he asked me, his voice deep and smooth.

"Cloud Strife," I said shakily.

"Hmm...what a beautiful name. Cloud Strife...strong and yet gentle at the same time."

"Very poetic, aren't we?"

He laughed and I could feel my mind and heart melt into goo...yes goo.

"I'm Squall Leonhart. Call me Leon."

"Uh...okay. Thanks for the compliment, Leon."

He chuckled slightly again. Then he reached for a napkin and pulled our a pen, scribbling away.

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go. Will I see you here tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah."

He handed the folded napkin to me.

"Okay. See you then," he said as he left.

I unfolded the napkin and what do you guess was on it? His number, no duh.

_Flashback End_

Oh how I remember that day. It was one of the best days in my life. But I'll never forget how Sephiroth was towards us when I told him that I was breaking up with him. That was the first time that I was raped.

_Flashback (5 Days After Meeting Leon)_

"You're what?!" he screamed at me.

"You heard me. I'm breaking up with you. I've found someone else."

"Who?! You mean this whore beside of you?!"

"He's not the whore Sephiroth, you are!" I yelled back, anger taking over me.

Sehiroth stood there, staring at us. Oh how he envyed Leon. I knew that it wasn't safe here anymore and I guess Leon was thinking the same thing. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Come on, Cloud. I can see that we aren't welcome anymore."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Sephiroth glared after us; shouting profanities as well. Suddenly I felt myself being yanked back and a hand clasped over my mouth. I saw Leon staring at me, fear taking over his features.

"Calm down, Sephiroth," Leon said as he raised a hand and tried to reach for me.

I struggled against Sephiroth until I saw him point a gun at Leon. I ceased all movement at that point. All I could do was whimper in fear and look at my lover's terrified face.

"Sephiroth, please, let Cloud go," he said cooly.

"Never! He is mine and always will be!" he screamed as he pointed the gun towards me instead,"Now, I'd suggest that you stay back. I don't was to accidentally pull the trigger on him."

"You sick bastard," Leon growled.

I could tell that Leon didn't know what to do. I could see it in his eyes. The gun now pointed to the floor and the hand came off of my mouth, but he still held me close to him. I looked up at Sephiroth, who in turn looked at me. Then he bolted up the stairs with me in tow. I saw Leon running after us, but he couldn't reach us until we were already in Sephiroth's room. I should've fought him, yes. But I didn't want to take the risk of him shooting Leon. He threw me on the bed, then stalked over quickly to the door. The silver haired male slammed the door shut and locked it. He then turned towards me and picked up a cloth on the table. He held it over my mouth and nose, forcing me to breathe in whatever it was. It smelled sickly sweet and then my body became limp. I understood at that moment that I had been drugged.

"Sephiroth, we can talk about this!" Leon tried to compromise.

"There is nothing to talk about. Cloud is mine and always will be. He'll never be used by anyone else other than me."

"Used?! Is that all he's good for to you?! Let me in, dammit!"

"Never! I'll never let him go!"

Sephiroth walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me. He leaned his face close to mine then whispered in my ear.

"You're mine now, Cloud. All mine," he whispered seductively and grinned.

I knew what was coming. Fear had taken over me by now, but the sound of a fist pounding the door broke my train of thought. I screamed to Leon, only to have my voice stopped by a harsh kiss. No more than a few moments later, the man had ripped off my clothes as well as his. I started shivering as I called for my lover once again.

"Leon?! Leon are you still there?!"

"Yes, Cloud, I'm here. Sephiroth! Let Cloud go! He doesn't deserve this! It's not his fault that he broke up with you! It was you, Sephiroth!"

"Shut the fuck up! Cloud loves me and you know it! Just get out of here!"

Sephiroth was pissed off, to say the least. He grabbed a belt and tied my hand to the bedpost. I tried to pull against the binds, but since my body was drugged, it was impossible. I should've known better. My attention snapped back to Sephiroth when I felt his hands on my ankles. He had spread my legs and positioned himself at me enterance. My heart was racing as I looked at his face. He grinned wickedly at me as silence fell all around us.

"Cloud?!"

"No..."

Then the silver haired man entered me. I screamed my throat raw. It hurt so much that I can't even begin to explain it to you. Without even letting me adjust, he thrusted into me...over and over again. Tears were spilling from my eyes and my cries echoed throughout the room. It was then that I heard Leon's voice outside.

"No! Cloud, I'm coming! Sephiroth, please stop this!"

"Leon! Help me please! Oh God, help me..." I sobbed.

The man raping me looked at my sobbing face.

"He can't help you, Cloud. No one can...you're all mine."

Suddenly the door was busted down and Leon emerged. My love ran over to me and flung Sephiroth's body off of me. I collapsed onto the bed, my breathing at a rapid pace and my body quivering with pain. I glanced over and saw Leon pick Sephiroth up off of the ground.

"You'll never touch Cloud again. If you try it again, I'll fuck you up so bad that you're gonna regret the day you ever met me."

With that being said, Leon punched him in the face, knocking him out. After he finished his assault on my ex, he walked over to me and brushed a few of my blonde hairs out of my face. I was still crying and I felt him take his other hand and wipe away the salty tears.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry..." he said as he untied me and lifted me up into his arms bridal style.

"It's okay. You came for me...that's all that matters."

I smiled up at him and one of his tears fell upon my face.

_Flashback (End)_

That was one of the most painful days in my life. Well, besides the recent one anyway. We called the police and they put his ass in jail. Months later, he got out on bail thanks to Kadaj. My relationship with Leon still enraged him and I knew he'd be looking for us. He did find us eventually...that's when it happened. I had to go upstairs for a moment to retrieve a blanket for us to wrap up in while watching a movie. When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a gunshot ring throughout the house. Fearful that Leon may have been hurt, I rushed back downstairs...only to have my fear realized. I saw my love lying on the couch, grunting in pain.

It wasn't long after that that he died. But I'll see him soon, for I will be dead as well. The ground was coming fast now and I smiled at the people who had scattered and were screaming.

"I love you, my angel."

Then all I could see was black.

**MidnightsFantasy: **Hey everyone...depressing I know, but I promise it will get better. Of course there will be another chapter cause I don't wanna leave people hanging.


	2. Chapter 2

**MidnightsFantasy: **Okay peeps, here's chapter 2

_**Warning: This chapter contains Cloud x Leon lemon...you no like, you no read. comprehende?**_

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters...even though I control what they do! mwahahahaha!!!

**Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't see anything now. My vision was being blinded by darkness. But the darkness was starting to lift and a light began to shine. I looked around desperately, trying to find someone, anyone. I aimlessly walked around and took in my surroundings. Nothing to brag about, really. Endless white...yipee. Only one question kept running through my mind...where's Leon? I sat down and held my knees to my chest, my forehead resting on them. I rocked back and forth as small tears ran from my eyes.

"Where are you, Leon? I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Please...come and find me."

I looked up at the whiteness all around me. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and a soft voice whispering in my ear.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. Just relax, it's okay."

I guess the person or whoever it was was harmless. So I just decided to do what the voice said and I let my whole body relax, feeling the stress drift away like a cloud in the sky. I found myself rising higher and higher until I was set down on something fluffly. I looked around me. Hmm...blue skies, white puffy clouds, but no one there.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You're in any place but hell, sweetheart," a woman's voice chimed.

"Hey, you're that voice from before. Are you the one who lifted me off of the ground?"

"Indeed I am. I am Rinoa, the Angel of Death. I have brought you here to see if you can enter heaven."

"You're joking? I have to be reviewed to enter heaven?"

"Yes. It is very annoying at times. But most pass with flying colors. Well, let's begin," Rinoa said as she held up her right hand.

Then two huge golden gates came from the clouds. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Beyond the gates there were people, angels no doubt. But to my amazement, I saw the one angel I had been longing to see. I couldn't believe it.

"Leon?" I said unconciously.

"Hm? You know him?" Rinoa asked.

I saw Leon look over towards the gate and his eyes widened in shock.

"Cloud? Baby is that you?" he asked as he walked over to the gate.

I turned towards him and ran near the gate. Here we were. Two lovers who were torn apart by death. Now, we were only inches apart, the only obstacle standing in our way was a gate. He reached out and ran his palm along my cheek. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes. I've longed to have his hand upon me again and now it's really happening.

"It really is you," he whispered softly, leaning closer to the gate.

I smiled. I opened my eyes and saw the joy shining in his grey ones.

"We need to begin, Cloud," Rinoa said; gesturing for me to come.

I turned to look at her and then I glanced back at Leon.

"It's okay. I'll be right here," he said to me.

I then turned my body and walked back over to Rinoa. She smiled warmly at me and then pulled out a little black book from her bag, which came out of nowhere. That seems to happen a lot here. Anyway, she opened the book and flipped through a few pages.

"You're very young to be dead, Cloud and you died from jumping off of a building? Well, certainly haven't seen that one before. I have only one question for you, why did you do it?"

I should've known that she might ask that. But I was prepared with an answer.

"My lover was murdered and I just wanted to be with him again. I tried to go on without him, but...I couldn't. I loved him too much to be apart from him."

"How touching! There was still no excuse for what you have done. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do and I'm willing to take a punishment."

She seemed to ponder over this...until Leon interrupted her.

"Rinoa, please let Cloud in. He'd never do anything like this if he didn't have a good reason. Please...please let him through."

I looked from Leon back to her. Rinoa looked at me and then smiled.

"You have a very stong bond with Leon. It seems that I cannot ignore it. Welcome to heaven, Cloud."

"Thank you."

Then the large gates parted, allowing me entry. I immediately ran to Leon and jumped in his arms laughing from joy. He was smiling too as he held my body close to his in a warm embrace.

"Oh, Cloud. It's so great to have you back in my arms."

"I understand. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you, Leon."

"I love you too, Cloud."

He laid his forehead against mine. His steel grey eyes now stared into my sapphire ones. He pressed his lips against mine ran one of his hands down my back. I couldn't help but moan. I haven't had his hands on my body since he died. He pulled me closer against him and I kissed him harder. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart for much needed air.

"It's seems you've been deprived of my body for too long," he said seductively.

"Fuck yes I've been deprived."

I knew that he could tell that I was needy. Being pressed up against Leon was making my body react. He reached down and grabbed me, right in the middle of public.

"Ah! Leon..." I moaned.

He chuckled slightly, obviously amused at the state I was in.

"You want it that badly, do you?"

"At the moment yeah! Stop touching me out here!"

"Okay," he answered simply and let go of me.

I gasped and breathed deeply. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Leon was doing things to me that was making me go crazy. He took my hand and led me into heaven.

"Come on. I want to show you my place."

"Alright."

We walked for a long time among the clouds. Surprisingly, the houses were exactly the same they were at home. We finally reached Leon's home, which was huge. It was like a mansion...okay, it _was_ a mansion. He led me inside and it looked like something you'd see in a dream.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful! I love it!"

I saw him smile and before I knew what was happening, he was tickling the hell out of me. I fell to the floor laughing, small tears running from my eyes.

"S-Stop Leon! Hahaha! I give! I surrender!" I yelled between laughs.

He was laughing as well. Leon clearly enjoyed torturing me like this. It was at this time that I noticed that Leon was staddling me.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean that I play fair," he smirked.

I looked into his eyes and saw the desire within them. I was a little worried, to be honest. Leon could sometimes be a little rough and I have a feeling that since he hasn't seen me in two weeks, he was gonna be a little rough with me. This is gonna be a long night...

_Normal POV_

Leon leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips. His tongue ran across them, begging for entrance. The blonde complied, not wanting to put up a fight. Said smirking brunette was now lying on Cloud, completely covering him. He sucked lightly on his tongue, making him moan and thrust upwards. Leon growled deeply and thrust back against him.

Cloud dug his nails into Leon's back, pleasure coursing throughout his body. Leon pulled away, breaking their passionate kiss. The needy blonde groaned, disappointed that Leon stopped his actions. The other chuckled slightly.

"Easy, I'll give you what you want. I just thought that it would be more comfortable in my room. Unless you want to keep going..."

"Just get me up there before I go crazy dammit!"

His lover complied without complaint. He got off of Cloud and picked him up then began to ascend the white marble stairs. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Once they reached the room, he laid the over eager Cloud on the satin bed. Quickly both embraced each other in their arms. The brunette stared at his lover for a moment.

"What is it Leon?"

"Just happy that I have you back. I've been so lonely. Everytime I would get into bed, I'd always look beside of me and hope to see you there. But you were never there and now...its as if my dream has come true."

"I understand."

"But enough of that. Let's focus on now," he said as he pulled his body on top of Cloud.

Leon's lips connected with Cloud's again, their feverish kiss beginning once again. Leon moved his hand up and down Cloud's shirt and dragged his fingers across his chest. His fingers ghosted across his sensitive nipples, making the blonde moan loudly. Leon broke the kiss and lifted his shirt off, revealing his strong chest and abs. Cloud gingerly touched the smooth skin, making the brunette smile. He leaned back down, his mouth next to Cloud's ear.

"Is this ok? I mean, if you want me to stop then I will."

"No it's alright. I'm fine."

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

The brunette disappeared from sight, only to return a few seconds later. He had a small bottle with him. At that point, Cloud became a little nervous. Leon sat on the bed and kissed Cloud's forehead.

"Relax. I won't hurt you," he said as he squeezed some of the lubricant on his fingers.

"I know you won't hurt me. I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud," Leon said as he placed a finger at Cloud's enterance.

Then he slowly pushed the lubricated finger past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Cloud move slightly underneath of him.

'I don't want to hurt him. I know this is uncomfortable for him, but if I don't it'll hurt worse.'

Cloud got used to it quickly and sighed in pleasure...until the second and third fingers were added. The blonde cried out slightly and Leon grabbed his hand with his free one. Cloud's fingers linked with Leon's, gripping tightly.

"Leon..." Cloud's strained voice whispered.

"Shhh...it's okay."

'I'm sorry Cloud. I'm so sorry. It'll all be okay. I forgot that you haven't had this for awhile.'

Leon scissored his fingers back and forth in Cloud. Soon the blonde male was moaning in pleasure. The brunette removed his fingers and coated his erection with the lube. He looked into Cloud's eyes again. Uncertainty was vibrant in those blue orbs. Leon reached out and stroked Cloud's cheek.

"Baby, do you want this?"

Cloud smiled at his concerned lover, "Of course I do."

Now it was Leon's turn to smile lovingly at his angel. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance while leaning forward and kissing Cloud to distract him from the penetration. Then he slowly began to push himself inside of him. Cloud gasped, breaking the kiss, and that was when his features showed a sign of pain. Concern suddenly crept into Leon's mind.

'He's extremely tight even though I prepared him! I really hope I don't hurt him a lot. I don't want this to be a bad experience for him.'

Once Leon was about halfway into Cloud, the blonde cried out in pain at the size of his boyfriend. Leon immediately stopped all movements and held onto Cloud's hand, trying his best to comfort him. But as he looked at Cloud's face, he saw that his beautiful blue eyes were tightly shut and a small tear made it's way down his cheek. Before the tear could reach his chin Leon wiped it away with his free hand.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I...I never wanted to hurt you. Can you do this?"

Cloud only released a small whimper and slowly opened his green tinted eyes to look at his love. Lacing their fingers together he said, "Leon, I love you. I want this."

"But I was hurting you babe," he said sadly as he ran his free hand through the blonde spikes.

"Please Leon, keep going."

'What do I do? I don't want to hurt him anymore.'

Aggrivated at Leon's stillness, he screamed, "Dammit, Leon, move!"

Tired of waiting, Cloud grasped Leon's hips and forced him forward; driving Leon all the way inside of him, screaming as he was fully penetrated.

"Cloud, are you ok? Why did you do that baby?"

"Cause you wouldn't move dammit. Go on, please."

Leon had no complaints on that one. He began to pull out slowly and then push back in. Cloud's breath hitched as Leon hit that one spot that made him go crazy. The blonde moaned loudly and began to thrust his hips against Leon's, causing more friction.

"Faster, Leon. Faster...nnh!"

The brunette grinned and pounded into his lover as fast as he could. Cloud was now reduced to a shuddering mass of nothing but pleasure as his lover his his sweet spot every time. Leon couldn't help but moan along with Cloud for the feeling of finally becoming one with his baby was too much to bear. Suddenly his stomach tightened and a strong feeling came over him.

"Cloud! I'm going to cum!"

"Nnn...come for me, ange."

Leon yelled Cloud's name as he reached his blessed release. At the sound of his brunette climaxing, Cloud followed shortly after onto their stomachs. Said Leon was breathing rapidly, sweating from every pore. Breathless, he looked at his porcelain skinned angel and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended, Cloud pulled his lover down beside of him and cuddled next to his toned boyfriend. Wrapping an arm around his small waist and nuzzling his neck, Cloud sighed and fell into his thoughts.

_Cloud POV_

So here I lay now, with the only one I could ever truly love. His arm wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to him and I happily snuggled closer to his warmth, happy to be with him again.

"Cloud?" he whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love you, Cloud. I love you more than life itself," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Leon. I'd give up anything for you."

Which is true. I gave my life for him. But it was worth it; because now I can be with him and I don't have to cry anymore.

**The End**


End file.
